


Midnight in Manhattan

by Noktuo



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noktuo/pseuds/Noktuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane ends up at Quinn's apartment owing to the Jan. 26 blizzard warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Manhattan

“Like, I bought a box of quinoa but I was so aggrieved when I couldn't find any kale! Has New York run out of kale? What's up with that?”

_My second and last night with Quinn, I swear._ Jane sipped hot chocolate, looking from the height of San Remo’s north tower at the snow-blanketed Central Park down below. She had got stuck in Manhattan until after the subway was closed and the traffic stopped; with all of her New York friends in Brooklyn, there was no other option for Jane but to ask Quinn to return the favor from the school days. It was easier than Jane had thought it would be; his flight having been canceled, Quinn’s private equity husband was stranded in London. 

“You sure got yourself a nice place here.” 

“Oh, Jane! It's a two-bedroom unit, you should see Demi’s triplex!” Quinn chirped.

_I think I shouldn’t, living with five other people in a Bushwick loft and all that._

Wood crackled in the fireplace behind the young women.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Daria_ and associated characters are property of MTV/Viacom. This is a work of noncommercial fan fiction written and distributed freely without remuneration.


End file.
